


婚——景洪·风

by phoenixfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfox/pseuds/phoenixfox





	婚——景洪·风

刀寅春拨开人群往里走，最前头，并排站着他的三个姐，玉香、玉罕、玉尖。  
三姐玉尖眼尖，先看到他：“春儿，这儿呢！”  
刀寅春挤开几个肩膀挨过去：“人呢？”他问。  
二姐玉罕一回头，就瞧她弟汗涔涔的一张白脸，她也不急着回他，从衣兜里慢悠悠掏出布子：“把你的汗擦擦。”  
刀寅春没听见似的，嗓门又高了些：“人在哪儿？”  
还是他大姐玉香拽住他，忧心忡忡地告诉他：“上面呢，上去有一会儿了。”  
刀寅春顺着他大姐的眼睛往上找，面前是他们老刀家的胶树林，一排排齐整的橡胶树，树冠直插上天，晌午金白色的阳光洒在冠顶，绿叶儿亮得人眼晕。  
大风天，风把冠子顶的树叶吹得哗哗响，一团摇摆的浓绿，刀寅春把眼黏天上，什么都看不见。  
“岩温龙，是个男人你就爬上去！”有人在边上竖大拇哥，可马上又有人急叫，“坏啦，起风了，他快抓不住了！”  
伴着这声叫，刀寅春眼前一黑，心也跟着一起摔到地上。  
岩温龙是天没亮透来的，一个人背着把割刀，在堂屋站着等。  
刀寅春的阿爸打了个哈欠，他早上有抽一管的习惯，从水烟筒雾色的薄烟后头，眯眼眈了眈跟前的青年，高个，黑脸，脸上一对星子眼，站得倒是像个男人样：“相上哪个了？玉香？玉罕？还是玉尖？”老刀吐出一口烟，习以为常地问。  
刀家有二宝，三座金山一片林。  
他们傣族人兴女不兴男，女婚男嫁，生了女娃顶座金山，男娃才是赔钱的货，老刀是个好福气的，他老婆一口气接连给他生了三个水灵的闺女，到老四的时候后继不足，终于得了个男娃，老刀也阔气，给刀寅春准备了300棵橡胶树，做他日后的嫁妆。  
提起刀家的三个骚多丽②，那是没得话说，浓眉，大眼，柳枝小腰一扭，笑一笑两颊各开一朵山杜鹃，小伙儿看了走不动道，这些年上门提亲的不少，可没几个熬过三年①，老刀瞧不上这些小子，别说三年苦活，让他睡几天堂屋就顶不住，还想高攀他家姑娘？  
老刀对眼前的猫多丽③也是一个态度：“夜里三点下林割胶，早饭前把柴和水都担回来，那儿……”他指指客堂阴角门板宽的木头板子，故意把话说重，“你晚上就在那儿睡，干三年，熬不住走人。”  
刀寅春跟着他阿妈下楼，经过岩温龙，匆匆瞥了他一眼，站到他阿爸身旁，听他阿妈跟他阿爸讲：“早来啦……院里的缸都满了，柴也码整齐……”  
他阿爸没往心里去：“一天算什么，满三年才行……”  
刀寅春站那儿，不敢正眼瞧，怕和岩温龙对上，他低头，从眼皮缝下悄悄地瞄地上他那双大脚，听阿妈说，岩温龙属狗，和虎兔马都是上婚……他大姐玉香今年整28，算起来正属马。  
“孩子……”他阿妈问，“你为我家哪个姑娘来啊？”  
说姑娘，刀寅春心里泛酸，不知道打哪儿来了股蛮横劲，把头昂得高高，浅眸子生龙活虎地瞪人，他倒要看看，看看这人相中了他哪个姐了。  
岩温龙偏不说，眼睛飞快地和刀寅春碰了个正面：“我来爬你们家最高的那棵老树。”刀寅春才红的脸，刷一下白了。  
爬老树，是那些不愿苦哈哈干三年力气活的人走的捷径，凭一把好身手攀上女方家橡胶树的人，那这门亲事可毁不得了。以往也有个把小伙仗着自己年轻，体力好，这么来求亲，老胶树可没那么好挑衅，树皮光树冠还高，能爬上十米的都凤毛麟角……  
这不是开玩笑的事，20多米的橡胶树，足有10层楼那么高，别说上去，就是站在下面往上瞧都犯晕，刀寅春横他一眼，劝他阿爸：“阿爸，今天大风，咱家门口的大青树都……”  
老刀气呼呼推开儿子：“让他爬！你要上的去，我家孩子，随便你挑！”老头最看不上投机取巧的人，趁早叫这小子断了这份心。  
有了这句话，岩温龙利索脱下背上的割刀，跨步往刀寅春家的林子去。  
听说岩家老大要爬老刀家的胶树，寨子里男男女女老老少少都赶来凑热闹，天上一个红日头，风大的人迷眼睛，不是爬树的好日子，有男的在树下起哄：“岩温龙，算了吧，下来咯，干上三年活，一样当皇帝！”  
刀家的三个姐妹也来了，老三玉尖是个泼辣的美人儿，美目一拧，转身冲几个男人瞪眼，霎时安静下来，她不怕臊地冲岩温龙喊：“别听他们的，你上去，你爬得上，我今晚就跟你！”  
“玉尖儿啊……”她身边，一东北口音的瘦削男子苦着脸，“咱可不兴说瞎话啊……”  
岩温龙朝玉尖的两边望了望，仿佛在找什么，只是没找见，扭头的功夫，他已经抱着树，蹬腿攀上去好几米。  
刀寅春赶到的时候，岩温龙早爬没影了，他仰头站在树下，不嫌刺眼地盯着阳光斑驳的树顶。  
“春儿！你来啦！”他最好的朋友小谷在背后喊了他一句，小谷这个人有口亮嗓门，他一喊，远处树上栖的鸟都惊飞。  
汗从岩温龙的眉梢流入眼眶，他也听见了，眨着湿淋淋的睫毛往下瞧，恍恍惚惚间，他似乎找到……  
“岩温龙！！！”刀寅春从没那么怕过，“别松手啊！”  
他这一嚎，把岩温龙叫醒，心脏热鼓鼓地跳，手上又来了力气，哗啦啦，树尖最绿的叶，在他手里响了响。  
岩温龙是被寨子里的男人扛在肩上，当英雄，当大神那么抬回来的。  
“说吧，看上哪个？”刀寅春的阿爸认了。  
岩温龙不着急说，打三个姐妹身边走过，眼都没斜。  
刀寅春看着他向自己来，牙齿在两片嘴下哆嗦，他越过他，没停下，门边的地上放着他的割刀：“按规矩来。”岩温龙拾起刀，重新背回到背上，“说好干三年，一年都不会少。”  
老刀没想到岩家小子倒是个汉子：“好！”他也给痛快话，“三年以后，我家这几个，任你挑。”  
夜里，小谷来找刀寅春，在客堂遇见铺席子的岩温龙，点了个头，溜上二楼：“他真在你家住下啦？”小谷推刀寅春的胳膊，“他到底看上你哪个姐？”  
刀寅春正烦着呢：“就算他没看上我二姐，也轮不到你。”  
“去！去！去！”小谷臊着脸跑了，“上你家白吃三年饭，我也行！”  
叽叽喳喳的小谷，被刀寅春一个枕头砸门上送走，夜里的风，是双扰人清幽的顽劣的手，一下两下敲打在木窗，刀寅春躺在床上摊饼似的翻来覆去，岩温龙此刻就在他楼下，一想到往后他得和他在一个屋檐下进出，一张桌上吃饭，猜，猜他看上他哪个阿姐，这么的处三年，刀寅春的心就让碾盘在石槽里滚了几遍。  
他不想，不乐意，嫉妒火烧身，他甚至怨……  
要是他阿妈把他也生成个女人，也许就没这些烦恼……他闷头把自己裹被里。  
他心里，藏了一个秘密，十三四岁发身子那会儿，寨里男孩常聚到河边，脱光了下水摸鱼，半大孩子凑一块儿什么都玩，他们比谁又长个了，谁摸的鱼多，闹腾起来也往彼此的下身偷袭，看看谁的家伙更大，刀寅春长得秀气，力气也小，比他大的都摸过他。  
“嘿嘿，春儿……”高他半头的男孩边掏他的下边儿，边痴憨憨地笑，“你……”水花扑簌扑簌的在他俩人中间溅开，刀寅春怕他，越想躲，大的手上越来劲，“你比你三姐……还骚④……”  
那么宽的河，岩温龙一猛子就游到了：“放了。”他十七了，眉头压下来冷着眼，已经有了大人的魄力，男孩怂了，可还不想认，狠狠把刀寅春一推。  
岩温龙接住了他：“能站稳不？”  
刀寅春寻着声儿抬头，迎光，一把金灿灿轮廓健康漂亮的肌肉，水珠儿帘似的从他英俊的脸庞滴落，啪嗒，打在刀寅春的肩膀，烫，刀寅春攥紧了手，像握了一块烧红的炭，却舍不得松开。  
后来，他偶尔也会来小河边，只是不下水，都不知道是不是说好的，他回回去，岩温龙都在，有坏小子泼他水要拽他下河，岩温龙就会过来，替他揍跑他们。  
“噢~岩家老大护媳妇咯！”一群人，嬉嬉笑笑地逃河里。  
那一刻，刀寅春体会到了做贼的羞耻，慌张、难堪、战战兢兢，他要有骨气，绝不该再来。  
可另一边儿，叫他舍下这份煎熬，他又打心里做不到，十三的他，淡眸子里有了多愁，火烧心地想一个人，犯了瘾的想追着他，只为看他一眼，看他生出男人样的肩膀，蹈水的手臂漂亮有力，看他……支着光溜溜的两条腿，从河面上一点点出来，撸着湿头发，走向他……  
“哈……哈……哈啊……”刀寅春想岩温龙十七岁的身子，想得一身的邪火，两条腿阖拢了又无力地岔开，虚得缠不住被子，“龙……岩温龙……”  
他念的人就在楼下，为他阿姐，放着家里好好的床不睡，甘愿窝在一块破木板上捱三年，刀寅春替他，也替自己难受，皱眉，不争气地把嘴咬疼。  
没多久，屋里飘出股不檀不腥的气味，刀寅春虚着伸手推开窗，恰巧瞧见小院里一个挺高的黑影悄悄摸出门，没多久，他的隔壁，紧挨他的房，他三姐玉尖的门开了。  
夜里的山风比河水凉，刀寅春不敢跟太紧，脸都吹木，终于在他们姐弟几个小时候玩跳竹竿的大草坡后头，听见一道声儿。  
那声不大，被风扬开，细苗苗往耳朵眼里钻，刀寅春听不真，只觉得像两个没牙的人搅着舌头在彼此嘴里找吃的。  
等那一声辣头皮的呻吟从他三姐嘴里溜出来，刀寅春才死死抱住头，狠闭眼睛蹲下来。  
草坡那头不知亲了多久，二人总算分开，先是他三姐，气吁吁的：“嗳，你想好了没？”  
对方不吱声，等不来，他三姐的脾气又上来：“说话呀……”然后是一声接一声，绣花拳头擂在肉上，“什么时候上我家提亲？”  
拍肉声越来越响，那男的到底不是铜皮铁骨，哀声求饶：“哎呦……媳妇儿……别……疼……疼……”  
东北口音？刀寅春犹犹豫豫放下手，不是岩温龙？  
“媳妇儿！别打了，真疼！”  
“你要有岩温龙一半的能耐，我早嫁给你了！”  
想起来了，今天早上，在林子里挨着他三姐站的东北男人：“你以为我不想啊……”他也委屈，“可你看我……我介……”他戳戳自己的肋巴骨，细得能弹琵琶，“我介小身板上不了树，兜里……又没两钱儿，凑不上给老丈人买银烟筒，你说我能咋办……”  
“那这婚就不结啦？！”他三姐也没招了，把心一横，“好，我跟了岩温龙去！”  
“媳妇儿！媳妇儿！！”男人真急了，死皮赖脸地搂住他三姐的腰，稀里糊涂滚一块儿，“你别急啊！我有招儿，保管搞定你阿爸！”  
“什么招儿？”他姐含着一滴泪儿把人望，那是还信他。  
男人给她看得又酸又甜，伸舌头就把那颗泪卷了。  
窸窸窣窣，他姐的衣裳扣开了：“你给我……生个小子。”嘴跟嘴，又黏上。  
刀寅春趴在草坡后听两人亲热，越听越来气儿，这什么馊主意，摆明了占他三姐的便宜。  
他打定主意要把他俩的事儿给搅黄咯，手一撑就想跃过去，被把力量拽住，拉着他卧倒，他怒冲冲回头，猛一下撞上岩温龙星子一样的眼。  
是他……刀寅春蓄力的手，就没舍得挣脱。  
没有一点挣扎，他就这么乖乖的，软了骨头的叫他抓住，见他不动了，岩温龙慢慢松开手，刀寅春的皮肤上，蚁啃似的，麻了一片。  
草坡后躺着热火朝天的一对男女，顺风吹来的空气，闻着都是野的，香艳的，从他们口中溢出的呻吟，简直像往灵魂头里下了枚钩子，变着法的吊人心。  
刀寅春听得心烦意乱，背上触电似的，一波波起栗：“你怎么在这儿？”他压着声问，可马上又觉得自己问得多余。  
他三姐玉尖，全寨上最漂亮的骚多丽，岩温龙要是为她而来，那他们今晚还真是同命相怜，为他俩，终究都得不到他们所渴望……  
他要是抬头，就能看见岩温龙瞧他的眼神，柔得溺死人：“睡不着……”他带了他的割刀来，“马上三点了……”三点，是他们家割胶工下林的时间。  
刀寅春的一颗心忽地落地，不是……为了他三姐啊……  
凌晨三点的山风，冷刀似的刮脸，刀寅春躲在岩温龙身后，借他的肩膀挡一挡风，踏着冰凉的露珠一同往胶林里去，那么早，工人还都没有起来，整片林，只有他和岩温龙两个。  
割胶是个苦活，懒不得，天越冷，胶树产的乳胶越多，岩温龙的动作很熟练，戴上胶灯，把橡胶木做的小桶绑树上，行刀斜上，刀口的深度又匀又稳。  
刀寅春守在他身边不走，替他赶乳胶引来的蚊虫：“干嘛非吃个苦？”他都上树了，娶他哪个姐，他阿爸都得答应。  
可他说：“我得让你阿爸认我。”  
刀寅春气他那个定定的劲儿：“你现在提，我阿爸也得认。”  
“不一样。”他摇头。  
“哪不一样？”鼻子酸溜溜，心也跟着古怪，“你真是个傻的……”  
岩温龙的刀锋顿了顿，差点割破水囊皮：“不傻……”胶灯下，他的脸有一种近乎固执的执着，“我觉得值就行了。”他慢慢把刀收回来，又稳稳推出去。  
这一刀，恍惚刻在刀寅春身上，岩温龙的情深，他的坚毅，他的心，没一样属于他……  
风吹来远山的调，是胶农们上山了，露气深处，渐渐聚起星星点点胶灯的光：“地上湿……”岩温龙脱下外衣扔过来，“帮我拿着，披上也行。”  
别对他那么好，刀寅春抱着他热乎乎的衣服，久久不舍放开，要最后不是他的，他情愿他从未待他好……  
岩温龙下了六个月的林子，胶树的叶儿从油绿变了黄，风再那么一打，全秃了，换了厚衣裳的某天早上，刀寅春的阿爸对岩温龙说：“明天，不用你割胶了。”  
老刀一直有个心事，他家大姑娘玉香为人温柔也能干，家里的橡胶生意都是她在操持，买卖做得响，就是二十八了，身边还没个人。  
岩温龙今年二十有四，属狗，和他属马的大姑娘是上婚，半年的相处，老刀对这半个上门女婿说不满意是假的，他不说自己相上哪个，老刀就自己猜，有心给他和玉香牵线：“收拾收拾，给玉香帮把手。”  
等刀寅春知道这事儿，已经是几天后：“你怎么现在才说！”  
玉尖愣了愣：“嗳……你！”二姐玉罕拽她的袖，“你这不也刚回来嘛。”  
玉罕皱着眉，斜眼看她弟：“就是和阿姐出去一次，丢不了，你急什么？”她的眼神似不懂，又尖得扎人。  
刀寅春被盯出一身白汗，有一种光天之下现了形的窘困，可逐而心又凉下来，对啊，他急什么：“阿姐……还是头一次，跟别人出门……”  
“什么别人呐~”玉尖大大咧咧地说，“没准这次回来，你就得改口叫姐夫啦。”  
刀寅春干巴巴的笑笑，闭上眼，再一次回到那片星星点点的胶树林，他身上披着岩温龙体温的热衣裳，痴痴看他在胶树上落刀，从树干的伤口中滴下的第一道白色的乳胶，当他背过身，就淌在他脸上。  
岩温龙是半个月后回来的，一个人回来，西装革履，大包小包，他俨然已经有了刀家女婿的样子，给每个人都稍来了礼物。  
“寅春呢？”他在大屋里找了一圈，没见到。  
玉尖摆弄她那盒化妆品：“没看见。”倒是玉罕笑着提醒，“在他自己房呢。”  
笃、笃……敲门声很轻，刀寅春听见，却立刻挺起了脊梁：“进来……”他故作冷漠地说，又觉得自己丑态百出，为他那句进来说得太殷切，好像等着他来。  
他已经决定好，要用浅眸子待他，可真看到他，目光就一寸寸软下来：“怎么不下来？”岩温龙问他。  
刀寅春拽被子，慌慌藏他那片红脸颊：“刚醒，不想下去。”  
“不舒服？”岩温龙过来，“是不是病了？”  
是病了，刀寅春想，要不然怎么他一碰他，他就烧得慌：“没……”可他违心地让开他的手，“我阿姐呢？”  
“玉香在城里有点事儿，让我先回来。”岩温龙难得这么多话，刀寅春不问，他也把这些天遇的见的都告诉他，他夸玉香是个了不起的女人，说这话时，他笑了。  
他没见过岩温龙这个笑，笑得露出一口白牙。  
刀寅春苦笑，何必告诉他。  
“本来早上就回来了，顺道回了趟家……”岩温龙进屋就藏在背后的手伸出来，是块手工錾刻的无忧花腰带头，背刻四塔连心图⑤。  
刀寅春看着那块银片发愣，好半天才抬头：“做什么？”  
他不收，岩温龙干脆往床上放：“忘了给你带礼物，这个给你，我自己做的，就打了一个……”  
“我要你这个干什么！”刀寅春突然恼，“我可不是姑娘，要你送我腰带……”  
岩温龙哪儿料到他这么不乐意，笑容敛了，黑眼睛发沉：“就给你了！”  
“我不要！你拿给我姐去！”十来天辗转难眠的酸劲儿，都在这一刻发酵。  
岩温龙站起来，看着要发怒：“你不要，就扔了吧！”  
他毫不惋惜，刀寅春又把自己那张口是心非的嘴给恨上：“是不是我大姐？”岩温龙转身的决心，被刀寅春轻轻拉住他西装角的手，轻易抵消。  
到底还是问了，刀寅春可怜兮兮的：“你喜欢……我大姐？”  
岩温龙的脊背大起大伏的耸，他也气，不是不在乎么？不是不要么？他巴巴地棒到他面前的东西，他连看都不看一眼，却来问他喜欢谁：“不是……”他扭着头，还是说了实话。  
“那你喜欢谁……”  
一双手，莵丝子似的绕上岩温龙的手臂，他回头，瞪着眼，把那把破碎声音的主人给托住。  
刀寅春像一朵落在他手掌心里的花，颤颤巍巍，弱不禁风：“你喜欢谁？”  
岩温龙几乎要交代在他汲汲的眼眸中……  
“温龙！”隔着门，玉罕在屋外喊，“你送我的电吹风好像不灵。”  
刀寅春吓了一跳，立刻就想跳起来，可岩温龙死死抱着他，眼神里，有一股天塌了都不惧的匪气，片刻后，他似乎清醒了，咬牙，扯药膏似的，把怀里软绵绵的人，从自己身上扒下来。  
手臂还残有他抓他留下的力度，刀寅春翻被单，把那片银攥进手里，越握越紧，硌痛掌心。  
求证一次就花光了他攒起来的勇气，往后个把月，刀寅春总有意无意地避他，岩温龙没有骗他，燕子飞过第一批冒了嫩芽的绿枝，玉香挺着个大肚子，领回来个男人。  
生米煮成熟饭，他阿爸气得把自己关进房里好几天。  
玉尖知道后，哭倒在床上，为她大姐不声不响，就抢了先机。  
等春都开艳了，清明也过去，寨子上终于迎来“桑堪比迈”⑥。  
小谷坐在刀寅春床上，两条腿无忧无虑地晃：“春儿……”今天是泼水节，他打扮得极为隆重，穿一件银纽子的新衣，扣子擦得锃亮，花孔雀似的，就为在一会儿丢包⑦的时候，吸引他钟爱的姑娘，“你二姐也缝了花包了吧？”  
别傻了，我二姐的花包就不会扔给你，刀寅春这么想，可没这么说：“缝了吧。”花布包进棉子，四角上5寸长的绦穗，他看着他姐一针针地缝上去。  
小谷没看到他同情自己的眼神：“真缝啦？！”他来了精神，从床上虎跃而起，“快，快，咱们也去，占个好位置！”他拉上刀寅春，见他兴致不高，故意透口风，“你可不知道，寨里的姑娘都放出话啦，她们呐，今天都抢着拿花包砸你呢。”  
到了，临水，绿油油的大草坪，花花绿绿的男女站两排，笑吟吟地望。  
小谷撒开刀寅春，叮叮当当跑过去，他二姐玉罕果然在呢，站在岩温龙的对面，笑得像个小姑娘。  
这一刻，他们姐弟的眼睛忽然共享，刀寅春借玉罕的眼，看见岩温龙，心怦如鼓，如沐艳阳，亟不可待地，一道亮闪闪的银光，从他手里划出去。  
噗通……  
有什么东西，沉到了河里。  
刀寅春一路往家跑，耳朵却落在了身后，那是他无以名状的渴望，盼风送来追赶的脚步，直到他把风都拦在门外，将自己像块烂肉似的抛床上，他的期盼也没有跟来，他死心了。  
玉罕回来时，脸上甜滋滋的，晚上吃饭都要和岩温龙挤一边儿，刀寅春低头扒饭，糯米饭吃出石子的硬。  
说放下了，哪儿那么容易，玉罕不知在岩温龙的耳边说了点什么，吃罢饭，他们就出去了。  
“上哪儿去？”刀寅春的阿爸喊。  
“找小谷去！”  
远山的天上，天灯流丽，如萤如星，刀寅春无暇欣赏，他追着他们来到那片胶树林，远远的，老胶树上谈恋爱似的靠着一双男女，刀寅春怂了，把自己缩进树干的影，咬着唇，听他们说……  
“我阿爸挺喜欢你……不用三年……明天就……”  
岩温龙分心了，他好像听见寅春的呼吸：“他跟来了……”  
玉罕快他一步，抱上他挪开的脸：“不许看。”她警告他，“你要忍不住，就功亏一篑。”  
岩温龙的膀子绷得邦邦硬，两个拳头都握起来，玉罕盯着他的眼，问：“你真喜欢寅春？”  
直勾勾的凝视，玉罕酸了几次眼，岩温龙都始终一眨不眨。  
她满意了：“我这个阿弟从小就是个死心眼，你不狠狠抽打他，他就不带动，心里话更不会倒出来给你。”  
“我跟你出来，他就能动了？”  
玉罕笑：“不能……”她的笑容像某种精怪的生灵，狡黠，胜券在握，“除非，你吻我……”  
岩温龙还是眨眼了：“你不想我和你弟在一起……”  
真是多孔的莲蓬碰上榆木疙瘩，天生一对。  
“你就不想看看，我阿弟为了你，能做到哪个份上？”  
这话太蛊惑，岩温龙想，太想了。  
“姓温的！你放开她！”一把亮嗓子，火烧火燎地杀到。  
是小谷，矮小的个子在两棵树影的中间箭一样插进来：“玉罕！”他的边上，是岩温龙爬过的老刀家的母胶树，“你看我！”他抱上去，“为了你，我也一样能爬上去！”  
玉罕慌了神地甩下岩温龙：“你下来！”  
“我不！”小谷还在往上，风把他的影子吹得很淡，“刀玉罕！我喜欢你！”  
岩温龙同树后闪出来的刀寅春撞一起，结结实实的，狠狠一下子，两人同时抬头，又扭开，心遑遑忐忑，为他们在彼此的眼神中，同时看尽了痛苦和欢喜。  
玉罕没跟岩温龙走，她放不下哭唧唧的小谷，回家的路上，只有他和刀寅春。  
就要走到门口，岩温龙突然伸手，用铁一样的胳膊，把刀寅春围在大青树上：“为什么扔我的银？”他的眉毛挑得很高，要同他算账的样。  
可刀寅春不怕，就是这双手臂，他贪恋的人的臂弯，为了多待一秒，他也挺起胸：“你给我了，就是我的，我扔我自己的东西，要你管！”他的眼睛瞪得那么凶，可浅色的眼珠唬不了人。  
“你都扔了，就是不要了。”岩温龙的眼神突然变了，不费劲的抱起他，手往他身上钻，开了窍地吻上他的嘴唇。  
只是嘴巴和嘴巴飞快地碰了下，刀寅春就不会喘气了，岩温龙从他发旋吻到他的耳朵，张口衔进嘴里：“你要了，要了就不能悔。”  
带着点痛，刀寅春从脚底到天灵打了个抖，抽干力气地把头抵在他身上：“我都扔了……”  
岩温龙捧他的脸，眼还是那双眼，多了点看得见的纯粹，又挺慌，像害了情病的人，终于找到对他症的那副药：“你要，就永远丢不了。”  
他把刀寅春的衣裳撂起来，单手抱起了他的腰，然后，把那块他在河里摸了一天的银腰带头，贴到他的肚脐上：“刀寅春，我为你而来。”  
入夏前的晚风，徐徐吹响青树叶。  
刀寅春也曾听过他嘴里的呻吟，像春雨濛濛淋湿绿荫，一朵花在云的掩护下悄蒨绽放。  
或者……一株菟丝子，缠住他心爱的情郎。

① 熬三年：傣族男女婚前，为表示对爱人的真心，男方要到女方家中干三年苦力，夜里只能睡女方家的客堂，三年后提亲成婚，开始女主外男主内的生活，男人只需在家带孩子，打牌抽烟，被戏称为“做三年奴隶，当一辈子皇帝。”  
② 骚多丽：傣族未婚女子的称呼。  
③ 猫多丽：代理未婚男子的称呼。  
④ “骚”：非贬义，傣族称赞人漂亮的说法。  
⑤ 四塔连心：分别为，风、火、水、土，四塔五蕴，是傣医的医学理论。  
⑥ 桑堪比迈：“泼水节”，傣族新年，又名“浴佛节”。  
⑦ 丢包：泼水节上，傣族男女传情、 求爱的游戏。


End file.
